Match Flower
Match Flower Boxer is a plant in the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]] introduced in the 1.8.2 update. It attacks zombies by punching them one tile in front of it. After dealing a certain amount of damage (c.a. four attack cycles), it will set its petals on fire and start to do more damage. It can also be set on fire by other plants. When it is on fire, it can light up peas that pass through it, just like Torchwood. However, the fire is only available for a while. To get this plant, the player must spend fire crystals to spin the slot for Puzzle Pieces or spin the slot in an amount of times. One of Match Flower Boxer's Puzzle Pieces can be traded in, along with ten red rocks, in order to obtain one of Firebloom Queen's Puzzle Pieces. Origins Match Flower Boxer's designs is based on the banksia cuneata, also known as the Matchstick Banksia or Quairading Banksia. Its costume, a pair of red boxing gloves, is a reference to how it attacks zombies. Almanac entry Sun cost: 225 DAMAGE: Heavy RANGE: Close RECHARGE: Mediocre 攻击面前的敌人，越打火越大，着火了还能点着豌豆。 特点：打着打着就自燃了，还能被其他植物点燃，着火之后还能点着豌豆。 植物特征：红色植物、浑身欲火、满腹怒火 火炬树桩总想告诉大家火柴花是自己的后代，但火柴花除了能点燃豌豆之外，还是一个用拳头说话的战士，比火炬树桩只会摆出凶相吓唬敌人强多了。 In English: Attacks enemies in front of it, the more it attacks the more fiery it is, can light peas after set alight. Special: Sets itself alight after attacking for a while, can also be set alight by other plants, can set peas on fire after being set alight. Plant feature: Red plant, full of fiery aura, full of anger Torchwood always tries to tell everyone Match Flower is his descendant, but not only can Match Flower light peas, he's also a warrior that has a "let the fists do the talking" attitude, being obviously much stronger than Torchwood, who can only make a scary face to scare enemies. Upgrades Plant Food effect When fed Plant Food, Match Flower Boxer will spit out fireballs in a 3x3 area around it and its petals will be set on fire. Costumed Its Plant Food effect is now one second longer. Level upgrade Gallery Fire boxer China Almanac.png|Match Flower Boxer's Almanac entry HD Matchflower.png|HD Match Flower Boxer MatchFlowerBoxerPlantFood.png|Plant Food effect Match Flower Boxer on title screen.jpeg|Match Flower Boxer on the title screen (note it has a costume) How to unlock Firebloom Queen.jpeg|Match Flower Boxer on instructions on how to unlock Firebloom Queen ATLASES PLANTMATCHFLOWER 1536 00 PTX.png|Match Flower Boxer's textures Flame and Ice Crytals Event Promo.png|Match Flower Boxer in an advertisement for the 1.8.2 update, along with Firebloom Queen, Zombot War Wagon and Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC Flame and Ice Crystals Event Banner.png|Match Flower Boxer in an event banner seednew.png|Seed packet (with sun cost) Matchflower Super Rare Seed Packet.png|Seed packet (without sun cost) ingame.png|Match Flower Boxer in-game FireBoxTile.PNG|Match Flower Boxer on a Gold Tile MatchFlowerBoxerDance.png|Dancing MFB_Attack.gif|Attacking (animated) Matchflower1.jpg|Match Flower Boxer punching Matchflower2.jpg|Match Flower Boxer doing its last attack cycle Matchflower3.jpg|Match Flower Boxer with its petals on fire Matchflower4.jpg|Match Flower Boxer under its Plant Food effect TurnFlames.PNG|Match Flower Boxer turning regular peas into flaming peas Trivia *Its name is a mix of "match box"- a box used to hold matches, "flower box"- a potting device to hold flowers, and "boxer"- an athlete from the sport of boxing. *It is the eighth flower to uses its "arms" to fight zombies. The others are Sunflower Queen, Royal Hypno-Flower, Morning Glory, Briar Rose, and Poppin' Poppies. **Out of these plants, it is the only flower that uses its "arms" to fight zombies that is not from Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 or Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. *It reuses Bonk Choy's punching sound effects. **Also, its Plant Food sound reuses Lava Guava's screaming Plant Food sound effect. ***The close-range and fire attacks resemble Wasabi Whip. *It is the only plant introduced in the 1.8.2 update that is not a Legendary plant. Instead, it is a Super-Rare plant. *It and Bonk Choy are the only plants in the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2 that can punch zombies. **However, it is the only Chinese-exclusive plant to punch zombies. *The punches it does are considered fire damage, which will melt slowed zombies. *It is the third Chinese-exclusive thawing plant. The first is Pitaya and the second is Firebloom Queen. *It is the second plant that can light peas on fire. The first is Torchwood. *If one or more Match Flower Boxers are in front of a Firebloom Queen and the Firebloom Queen sets the tiles in front of it alight, it will set fire to the Match Flower Boxers' petals. **A similar thing happens when a Fire Peashooter shoots a fire pea in a lane with one or more Match Flower Boxers. *Somehow, even when it's not on fire yet, it still warms nearby plants. *It, Jack O' Lantern, Rose Swordsman, Pretty Little Plum, Flame Mushroom, and Angel Starfruit are the only plants with a sun cost of 225. **Out of all, Jack O' Lantern is the only plant in the international version to have such cost. See also *Firebloom Queen *Fire Peashooter *Torchwood *Bonk Choy *Wasabi Whip Category:Fire plants Category:Thawing plants Category:Super-Rare plants (Plants vs. Zombies 2 Chinese version) Category:Mediocre recharge plants Category:Close-ranged offensive plants